GRX40
The GRX40 is an RX series solid body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2000. It is part of the entry-level GIO line. It was also sold as part of the GRX40J, IJX40 and IJS40 Jumpstart packages which also contain a practice amp and various accessories. The GRX40 features a solid body mated to a maple neck with a 22-fret rosewood fingerboard with dot inlays. Components include Ibanez pickups in and HSS configuration and a six-screw synchronized tremolo bridge. In mid-2017 a new fretboard material, treated New Zealand pine, replaced rosewood.GRX40Z product page, Ibanez USA (website), archived from the original September 2017GRX40 product page, Ibanez Canada (website), archived from the original September 2017 It was produced simultaneously in China and in Indonesia; as such, multiple versions of this guitar exist for the different markets. For example, guitars sold in Asia since 2015 are equipped with the FAT-6 tremolo while those sold in other markets have the "standard tremolo". Starting in 2018 the GRX40 sold in the US market has a T106 tremolo. For 2019 the T106 tremolo was used in GRX40s sold worldwide. For 2020 the fretboard was changed to jatoba. This same model is also known as the GRX40A in Japan and the GRX40Z in the USA. The GRX45 is a similar model without a pickguard. Specifications | matfb = 2000–2017: Rosewood 2017–2019: Treated New Zealand pine 2020: Jatoba | nj = Bolt-on | neck = GRX | nut = Black plastic | nutwidth = 42mm | scale = | frets = 22 | fretsize = medium | bridge = 2000–2004: Standard tremolo 2002–2004: FAT-10 tremolo 2005–2014: FAT-6 tremolo 2015–2018: (Asia only) FAT-6 tremolo 2015–2018 (Outside Asia): Standard tremolo 2018 (USA/Japan only): T106 tremolo 2019–2020: T106 tremolo | stringspace = 10.5mm | hw = Chrome | pucon = HSS | puneck = 2000–2014: Ibanez PSNDS or STD-S1 or unknown "single coil" 2015–2020: Ibanez Infinity RS | pumid = 2000–2014: Ibanez PSNDS or STD-S1 or unknown "single coil" 2015–2020: Ibanez Infinity RS | pubridge = 2000–2014: Ibanez PSND2 or STD-H1/STD-H3 or unknown "humbucking" 2015–2020: Ibanez Infinity R | control = | inlay = White dot | pg = White | strings = .009/.011/.016/.024/.032/.042 | tuning = 1E 2B 3G 4D 5A 6E (E std.) | knobs = Plastic top hat | knob_color = White }} Pickups At least five different pickup sets are known for this guitar. Whether these pickups really differ or are just the same pickups with different names is not clear. Images Sources * 2011 Asia catalog (page 7) * 2012 Asia catalog (page 7) * 2015 North America catalog (page 26) * GRX40 product page, Ibanez Australia, archived June 2016 * GRX40 product page, Ibanez Japan (website), archived June 2016 * GRX40 product page, Ibanez Asia, archived November 2017 * GRX40 product page, Ibanez Canada, archived January 2018 * GRX40 product page, Ibanez Asia, archived January 2018 * GRX40Z product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2018 * GRX40Z product page, Ibanez Asia, archived January 2019 * GRX40Z product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:HSS pickup configuration Category:RX models Category:GIO models Category:New in 2000 Category:2000 models Category:2001 models Category:Updated in 2002 Category:New finish in 2002 Category:2002 models Category:New finish in 2003 Category:2003 models Category:New finish in 2004 Category:2004 models Category:Updated in 2005 Category:New finish in 2005 Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:New finish in 2007 Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:New finish in 2009 Category:2009 models Category:New finish in 2010 Category:2010 models Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:New finish in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models